farm_heroes_sagafandomcom-20200223-history
Treasure Mill
Treasure Mill is the name of a series of extra episodes of Farm Heroes Saga. These events are only available for a limited time and only on the mobile version. The first episode was released on November 6, 2015. Special Features *You have to complete five levels with only one life, if you fail during the episode progress, you will have to start over. If you succeed your picture will show up in the top of the mill and you will be King of the Mill. For your rule you may receive 3 Gold Bars if you play a random level. *There is no Hero Mode, which means that the level will be ended instantly when the player completes all of the goals similar to the ending of Rancid levels. *There is no score system. *The player will get some boosters (2-3 Hunters) and one hour of unlimited lives (whatever that's worth) at the end as award *The player cannot use companions in this episode like in Farm Club levels. Trivia *Levels and theme change but not the name. *Due to their limited difficulty the levels are fun to play. Until now no bulls or snowballs. *There are similar events in Candy Crush Saga (Cake Climb), Candy Crush Soda Saga (Bubblegum Hill), and Pet Rescue Saga (Mystery Mountain). *Episode 5 was released on January 8th, 2016 with same boards of Episode 1 released on November 6, 2015, except more difficult. *Episode 6 was released on February 9th, 2016. *Episode 7 was released on February 26th, 2016 but cannot get rewards. This error was fixed on March 15th, 2016. *Episode 8 was released on April 12th, 2016. *Episode 9 was released on May 8th, 2016 with same boards of Episode 7 released on February 26th, 2016. *Episode 10 was released on May 17th, 2016 with same boards of Episode 6 was released on February 9th, 2016. *Episode 11 was released on May 24th, 2016. *Episode 12 was released on June 7th, 2016 with same boards of Episode 7 released on February 26th, 2016. *Episode 13 was released on June 14th, 2016 with same boards of Episode 3 released on December 4th, 2015. *Episode 14 was released on July 9th, 2016 with same boards of Episode 8 released on April 12th, 2016. *Episode 15 was released on July 22th, 2016 with same boards of Episode 3 released on December 4th, 2015. *Episode 16 was released on July 26th, 2016 with same boards of Episode 3 released on December 4th, 2015. *Episode 17 was released on August 19th, 2016. *Episode 18 was released on August 30th, 2016. *Episode 19 was released on September 23th, 2016. *Episode 20 was released on October 4th, 2016 with same boards of Episode 4, except the hardest Level 5 was replaced for Level 2. That made this episode harder. *Episode 21 was released on October 11th, 2016. Tip *Try to use your shovels soon, otherwise you will be left with one and cannot buy three of them. *You don't have to use any booster on the first three levels. Gallery Introduction= Treasure Mill.png|Introduction of the 1st episode, released on November 6, 2015 Treasure Mill 13Nov15.png|Introduction of the 2nd episode, released on November 13, 2015 Treasure Mill 26Feb16.png|Introduction of the 7th episode, released on February 26, 2016 Treasure Mill Board starting.png|Starting Board Treasure Mill Board finishing.PNG|Finishing Board Treasure Mill Introduction 1.png|Explanation part 1 Treasure Mill Introduction 2.png|Explanation part 2 Treasure Mill Introduction 3.png|Explanation part 3 Treasure Mill Icon.png|Image on Mobile device |-| Levels= Episode 1 Level 1 TSM Nov15.PNG|Level 1 Level 2 TSM Nov15.PNG|Level 2 Level 3 TSM Nov15.PNG|Level 3 Level 4 TSM Nov15.PNG|Level 4 Level 5 TSM Nov15.PNG|Level 5 Episode 2 Level 1 TSM 13Nov15.PNG|Level 1 Level 2 TSM 13Nov15.PNG|Level 2 Level 3 TSM 13Nov15.PNG|Level 3 Level 4 TSM 13Nov15.PNG|Level 4 Level 5 TSM 13Nov15.PNG|Level 5 Episode 3 Level 1 TSM 04Dec15.PNG|Level 1 Level 2 TSM 04Dec15.PNG|Level 2 Level 3 TSM 04Dec15.PNG|Level 3 Level 4 TSM 04Dec15.PNG|Level 4 Level 5 TSM 04Dec15.PNG|Level 5 Episode 4 Level 1 TSM 18Dec15.PNG|Level 1 Level 2 TSM 18Dec15.PNG|Level 2 Level 3 TSM 18Dec15.PNG|Level 3 Level 4 TSM 18Dec15.PNG|Level 4 Level 5 TSM 18Dec15.PNG|Level 5 Episode 5 Level 1 TSM 08Jan16.PNG|Level 1 Level 2 TSM 08Jan16.PNG|Level 2 Level 3 TSM 08Jan16.PNG|Level 3 Level 4 TSM 08Jan16.PNG|Level 4 Level 5 TSM 08Jan16.PNG|Level 5 Episode 6 Level 1 TSM 09Feb16.PNG|Level 1 Level 2 TSM 09Feb16.PNG|Level 2 Level 3 TSM 09Feb16.PNG|Level 3 Level 4 TSM 09Feb16.PNG|Level 4 Level 5 TSM 09Feb16.PNG|Level 5 Episode 7 Level 1 TSM 26Feb16.PNG|Level 1 Level 2 TSM 26Feb16.PNG|Level 2 Level 3 TSM 26Feb16.PNG|Level 3 Level 4 TSM 26Feb16.PNG|Level 4 Level 5 TSM 26Feb16.PNG|Level 5 Episode 8 Level 1 TSM 12Apr16.PNG|Level 1 Level 2 TSM 12Apr16.PNG|Level 2 Level 3 TSM 12Apr16.PNG|Level 3 Level 4 TSM 12Apr16.PNG|Level 4 Level 5 TSM 12Apr16.PNG|Level 5 |-| Levels left= Treasure Mill 5 levels left.PNG|5 Levels left Treasure Mill 4 levels left.PNG|4 Levels left Treasure Mill 3 levels left.PNG|3 Levels left Treasure Mill 2 levels left.PNG|2 Levels left Treasure Mill 1 level left.PNG|1 Level left |-| Features= Treasure Mill Collect rewards.PNG|Collect Rewards for the 1st episode, released on November 6, 2015 Treasure Mill Collect rewards 13Nov15.PNG|Collect Rewards for the 2nd episode, released on November 13, 2015 Treasure Mill Reign On!.PNG|Reign On! Treasure Mill Collect! Congrats!.PNG|Congrats - Collect 3 Gold Bars Treasure Mill Collect! Congrats! 4 Gold.PNG|Congrats - Collect 4 Gold Bars Treasure Mill Collect! Congrats! 10 Gold.PNG|Congrats - Collect 10 Gold Bars Treasure Mill Collect! Congrats! 10 Gold Enjoy.png|Enjoy your Gold Bars! Treasure Mill Retake Throne! New Ruler!.PNG|Retake Throne! - New Ruler! Treasure Mill Offline.PNG|Out of Time |-| Miscellaneous= Choochoo in Treasure Mill.jpg|Choochoo in Treasure Mill event Hunter Team Hunter.jpg|Team Hunter in Treasure Mill Team Hunter vs Team Rancid.jpg|Team Hunter vs Team Rancid in Treasure Mill Treasure Mill rulers.jpg|Who is your favorite ruler of the Treasure Mill? Category:Events Category:Mobile features